Dirty Little Secret
by DeadlyInk
Summary: Sonny and Chad have a couple secrets that will only get harder and harder to hide
1. Secrets

(Sonny's POV)

I broke away from Chad's kiss, trying desperately to catch my breath.

"The show starts in ten minutes," I said. He nodded.

"You should go," he replied. Then we were kissing again.

"This is what got us in trouble in the first place," I said, giggling helplessly. He laughed too. I broke away and got out of the car.

"I'll see you tonight," I said. I had to run inside. I got there right as they were making the five minute call.

"I'm here!" I yelled. "I'm not late!" Tawny gave me a look. I looked in the mirror and realized how flushed I was. My lip gloss was smudged too. I shook it off and got I my Sicky Vicky character.

-After the show-

-In the prop house-

I turned on the television and tuned it to Tween Weekly. Only half listening I turned to everyone.

"Alright what's going on?" I asked. "You guys have all given me the same look since I walked in and since then no one wants to look at me. What's up?" As if to answer my question, Ryan's voice sprang up from the T.V.

"What has Sonny Munroe been up to?" he asked. I spun around. "On today's episode of _So Random, everyone_…seemed to notice that Sonny Munroe has a _giant hickey _on her neck."

"_What_?" I shrieked. I ran to the mirror and and pulled my hair back. He wasn't lying. I _did _have a hickey.

"What, dare I ask, were you and Chad doing in his car?" Tawny asked.

"None of your business," I replied, pulling out my phone. I dialed Chad's number.

"CDC," he answered. "What it do?"

"Are you proud of yourself?" I asked.

"It depends," he replied cautiously. "What did I do?"

"Turn on Tween Weekly," I said. I heard Ryan's voice in the background.

"Oh my, God," Chad gasped.

"Yeah," I replied. I hung up my phone.

"What's next for, Sonny?" Ryan suddenly asked. I turned my attention back to the T.V. "It all starts with a hickey. But is a _baby _next?"

"What?" Chad and I yelled together. He was in the doorway now. I smacked his chest.

"Ow," he hissed. He pulled me into the picture booth. "Okay I'm sorry," he said. "But if this is what they're focused on it won't be much longer before they find out that we're….._intimate_."

"Shhh!" I smacked him again. "Keep your voice down. Do you _want _them to know?" I heard Grady's voice from outside the booth.

"Know _what_?" he asked. The others shushed him.

"Do you mind?" I asked, poking my head out. They all left, grumbling incoherently. We stepped out.

"How can steer them off this?" Chad asked.

"I don't think we can," I replied. "Because it's only going to get worse."

"How?" he asked. He sat on the couch. I sat in his lap and toyed with the ring around my neck.

"Because not only are we secretly _married_," I began. "I'm….we're…." I broke off.

"What is it, sweetie?" he asked.

"Chad…" I said again, tears welling in my eyes. "You're going to be a daddy." His eyes went wide. "I'm _pregnant_."


	2. The Secret Comes Out

(Sonny's POV)

Chad and I suddenly heard the sound of heels clicking rapidly away.

"Tawny!" we yelled together. We scrambled up and followed the sound. We caught up just in time to see Tawny dart in Marshall's office.

"Whatever she tells you is a _lie!" _Chad yelled as we burst in behind her.

"No it's not!" Tawny argued. "_She's pregnant, _Marshall. Sonny's _pregnant!" _He looked from me to Chad.

"Sonny," he said. "Chad is this true?" I looked at Chad.

"No point in keeping _anything _a secret now," he said, glaring at Tawny.

"Yes, Marshall," I said. "It's true. I'm about five and a half weeks pregnant. But there's more."

"Oh do tell," Tawny said, sitting on the edge of Marshall's desk and folding her arms over her chest. I linked arms with Chad.

"Last month when Chad and I disappeared," I said, "we were in Niagara Falls and we….got _married_." It got quiet. Even _Tawny _had nothing to say.

"Marshall please say something," I said after a while. He stood.

"It won't be long before the media gets wind of this," he said, pacing the floor. "Are your parents aware of all this?"

"Mine are," Chad replied. "They actually funded the trip and the wedding."

"My mom knows I'm pregnant," I added. "She doesn't know we're married."

"Alright," he said. "We all have to agree that this _never _leaves this room." We all looked at Tawny.

"_You _have to swear on your entire supply of Coco Mocho Coco lipstick that you're going to keep quiet," I said. She did.

"Good," Marshall said. "We will deal with the hits as they come." Grady and Neko suddenly came bursting into the office.

"You guys _have _to come see this," they said together. We followed them back to the prop house where the T.V was tuned back to Tween Weekly.

"Sonny Munroe is _pregnant_," Ryan said.

"That was fast," Tawny said.

"Thanks to my _brilliant _wiring technique in the office of _So Random," _Ryan went on. "I learned that Sonny is not only five weeks pregnant she and Chad Dylan Cooper are _married_." My phone suddenly rang. It was mother.

"_Damn_," I hissed. I shoved the phone at Chad. "You answer it," I said. He pushed it back at me.

"No way," he replied. "It's _your_ mother."

"Your mother-in-_law_," I argued. It stopped ringing only to ring again a second later. By the fourth time it began ringing, I dared to answer.


	3. Drama

-Later-

(Sonny's POV)

I sat on the couch next to Chad, as my mom paced in front of us.

"I'm not angry," she said. "I'm just shocked and a little hurt that you didn't tell me."

"I'm sorry, mom," I said, keeping my head down.

"Alright," Marshall said as he came in. "I spoke to the chapel. Because Chad's parents were there the marriage was totally legal. Until Chad and Sonny annul it our hands our tied." I took Chad's hand.

"I suppose you two will want to live together," mom said. My head snapped up,

"I'm sorry _what?_" Chad said.

"You're actually giving us permission to live together?" I asked. She nodded. I looked at Chad.

"If you really want to, love," he said, "we can start looking around."

"Okay," I said excitedly. "Yeah." I kissed him. When I looked back my mother was gone.

(Neko's POV)

"I _don't _believe this," Tawny said angrily, throwing down her purse. "_Sonny _is married and starting a family and _I _don't even have a boyfriend."

"I still can't believe that she didn't tell us," Grady said.

"She always said I was like the little sister she never had," Zora added. "I thought she would tell me anything."

"And now that you think about it," I went on. "She's a little hypocritical. I overheard her telling you that if she ever found out Zora was…._intimate _she would smack her into another nationality."

"That's true," Zora replied. "She did say that."

"I said what?" Sonny replied, strolling in with _Chad _at her side.

(Sonny's POV)

"What you said about Zora," Tawny replied.

"Oh about the…"

"Yeah," Zora said, cutting me off. "It's a little hypocritical don't you think? You're about to have a baby and you told me that if I ever got intimate you would beat the crack out of my behind. Now that I think about it you told me things like after you came back from a "date" with _Chad_." I tried to stammer out an excuse.

"Don't," Zora said. Her, Grady and Neko left. Tawny stood there staring at us.

"This is unbelievable," she said. "You two are married and starting a family. I don't even have a boyfriend! How am I supposed to get the lead story now?"

"Tawny you are _so _selfish," I said angrily. "Our careers are on the line and you're worried about the face that you're not the lead story?"

"It's like you don't know me at all," she said, walking away. I wanted to hit her.

"Let it go, short stack," Chad said. I took in a deep breath to calm myself.

"I'm calm," I said. "Listen. I have my first doctor's appointment tomorrow. Do you wanna go?"

"Of course I wanna go," he replied without thinking. "I'm going to be there for you and our baby, Sonny Munroe. I promise." I smiled and kissed him gently. I never knew that we were going to be in for a _major_ surprise.


	4. Surprise

-The Next Day-

(Sonny's POV)

I was sitting on the edge of the cold metal table when Chad came bursting in.

"I'm here!" he said. "I'm not late!" I raised an eyebrow at him.

"Well," I said. "Lucky for _you _Dr. Abrams got held up in traffic."

"Good," he said, kissing me once. I pushed his shoulder.

"But you still better have an excuse for being ten minutes late," I said.

"I was looking at the perfect house," he said, taking out his camera. He turned it on and showed me a big ranch house in the mountains.

"Oh, honey," I gasped. "It's…" The door opened and Dr. Abrams came in.

"Sorry I'm late, Mrs. Cooper," he said with a gentle smile. _Mrs. Cooper_. God I loved the sound of that.

"It's okay," I said, smiling back at him. "Traffic happens." He laughed.

"It sure does," he said. "So how are you feeling?"

"A little nauseous lately," I replied.

"Well you can expect that through your first trimester," he said. "Lie on down and we'll get your first ultrasound going." I did. He lifted my shirt a little and squeezed the gel onto my stomach. I grimaced.

"What?" Chad asked, taking my hand.

"It feels like a whale hocked a loogey on my belly," I replied.

"Well well well," Dr. Abrams said. "Mrs. Cooper you're not going to believe this but…" He broke off.

"What?" I asked. "Is something wrong?"

"Not at all," he replied, still shocked. "But…you're a little farther along then five weeks."

"What?" I asked.

"I'd place you at about eight or nine weeks," he said. I looked at Chad. How had we missed that? I should've been feeling the signs much sooner than this.

"But there's more," Dr, Abrams said. "Mrs. Cooper….you're having _twins."_


	5. Chapter 5

(Sonny's POV)

Chad wavered on his feet beside me. I thought he was going to pass out. Hell. I thought I would too. _Twins. _At seventeen. Oh _crap! _

"You're certain?" Chad asked weakly. Dr. Abrams nodded and took the ultrasound thingy off my stomach. The picture disappeared.

"I can't quite tell the sexes yet," he said. "But I'm absolutely positive that there's four feet in there." He handed me a few tissues from the box on the counter to clean my stomach off with. I did it robotically, my mind not quite caught up with the news just yet. I almost fell trying to get up off the table. Chad caught me at the last second.

"Are you alright, Mrs. Cooper?" Dr. Abrams asked. "Do you want a minute to process all this?" I nodded, unable to find my voice.

"Well," he replied. "I'm going to run down and get your prenatal vitamins. I'll be back in a moment." With a gentle smile, he left the room.

"Twins," Chad gasped. "Well if your mother didn't want to kill me before she will now."

"That's not true," I said, taking his hand. "She's just…struggling. She didn't expect me to get pregnant at _all_. Let alone at _seventeen_." He didn't say anything. I squeezed his fingers in reassurance. Dr. Abrams came back with a bottle.

"Here you go," he said, handing it to me. He held up a few pamphlets. "These," he explained, "are just some of your basic pregnancy facts. What to expect and when. And there's a pregnancy timeline in this one." He handed them to me. I knew I looked scared as I flipped through them.

"You wanna know something?" he asked. I looked up at him. "My own daughter's pregnant too. She's only about four months older than you and six months along. And she was just as scared as you are. But by the time she hit her second trimester she was _so _excited." That made me relax a little.

"Thank you, Dr. Abrams," I said. Chad and I drove to the studio to get to our rehearsals.

"Are you going to tell anyone?" he asked as he walked me to my set.

"No one's talking to me unless necessary in a sketch," I replied. "They all feel so betrayed because I was a hypocrite about sex. But because I didn't want Zora to rush into anything al my friends think it's okay to abandon me when I need them the most." He hugged me.

"It'll be okay, sweetie," he whispered in my ear. But for some reason…I wasn't so sure he was right."


	6. Chapter 6

-Three Months Later-

(Sonny's POV)

I stared at myself in the mirror. The small but defined bump between my hips seemed to be getting bigger everyday. Chad came up behind me and wrapped his arms around my shoulders.

"You look fine," he said. I nodded. It had been only hours since we'd found out that Dr. Abrams was wrong. There was a glare on the screen. I was only having one baby.

"I guess I was just excited about having twins," I said quietly. "I had both names picked out and everything."

"Think of it this way," he said. "It'll be easier like this. One baby will be so much easier." I nodded again.

"Maybe your right," I said.

"I know I am," he said. "Now you're going to be late for the show." I slipped on the loosest top I could find and a skirt.

When Chad pulled up to the studio, Marshall was waiting by the door.

"What's going on?" I asked as I climbed out.

"It's Zora," he said. "She's in trouble." I raised an eyebrow at him.

"What kind of trouble?"

"_You're _kind of trouble," he replied. I went to Zora's dressing room

"Marshall says you're in trouble," I said, touching the bump on my stomach. She barely glanced up at me.

"I wouldn't call it trouble," she replied. "_You _sure didn't." She went back to tying the laces of her boots.

"Tell me what's going on, Zora," I said, sitting next to her on the couch. She looked up, tears in her eyes.

"I'm fifteen, Sonny," she said, her voice cracking. "I don't know if I can do it."

"Z, I can't help you unless you tell me what's going on," I said, brushing her hair off her forehead.

"Marshall fired me," she finally said after a minute.

"Oh my, God," I gasped. "_Why?"_ She didn't even acknowledge that I'd spoken.

"Now here I am!" she cried. "I'm _fifteen, knocked _up and… and I have _nothing!"_

"Whoa whoa whoa," I said. "What?"

"I'm _pregnant, _Sonny," she said. "Marshall fired me because I'm _pregnant."_

A/N- Guys I am sooooo sorry it's taking me so long in between updates. I'm super bust with school and what not.


	7. Chapter 7

(Sonny's POV)

"You're _pregnant?" _I asked in shock. "How could you let this happen? Do you realize that having a baby is going to change your entire life? Whoa that was my mother's voice that just floated across the city and _flew _out of my mouth." Zora looked up at me and then went about packing the rest of her dressing room.

"Marshall said that we 'can't have two pregnant cast members' and because your pregnancy caused so much drama mine would only be worse." She threw some pictures carelessly into the big box sitting on the floor. I picked one out at random.

"This is the one from our first show together," I said, running my fingers over the smooth glass.

"It seems like such a long time ago now," she replied, barely glancing at me.

"And it's only been two years," I added, half smiling. She made a noncommittal noise. I put the picture down and hugged her tightly.

"Don't ever forget that we're sisters, kid," I said. She clung to me for a moment before pulling away.

"Never," I said. Nico and Grady poked their heads in.

"Hey, Z," Nico said sadly. "You doing okay?" Zora blushed and looked away from him.

"I've been better," she replied. My brow furrowed together. The way Nico was looking at her was different. Not like she was still a kid. Which was the way he always looked at her. But like they'd been _together _for years.

"We just wanted to check in on you," Nico said, coming in and putting a hand on her shoulder. She tensed a little.

"Yeah," Grady added. "We can't believe Marshall _fired_ you."

"It happens," she said, shaking Nico's hand from her shoulder. She picked up her box and left. We watched her go. I glanced at Nico. He looked ready to cry.

"What's wrong?" I asked, folding my arms around my stomach.

"I didn't mean for it to happen," he said, sitting down in the chair and resting his elbows on his knees. He put his head in his hands.

"What?" He sighed.

"It's my baby," he whispered, looking up. "Zora's pregnant with my baby."


	8. Chapter 8

(Sonny's POV)

"_What?" _I shrieked.

"We didn't even mean for it to happen," he began to explain. "I came in here to check up on her after the show and she was crying. She'd had a fight with her mom or something. I just…put my arm around her to comfort her and we…." He trailed off. I sat next to him on the couch.

"I begged her to let me tell Marshall," he explained. "I didn't think it was fair that she was the only one getting fired because of something that was _my_ fault. She wouldn't let me. With my mom being so sick she said 'you need your job right now'. And then she came in here to pack."

"Tell him anyway," I said. "Don't let Zora tell you what to do if you think it's right."

"I don't know, Sonny," he replied. "Zora's small but she has very powerful legs."

"Nico," I said, putting my hands on his shoulders. "Zora doesn't want to do this alone. No woman in her right mind would want to. If you tell Marshall you can _beg _him to give her job back." I began to shake him as I spoke. "Now get your tukas in to Marshall's office and put your foot down! For _once_ in your life…_be a man!" _He stood up.

"I can't, Sonny," he replied. "I just can't. I'm not sure if you've noticed, but this job has amazing health insurance….but not for my mom. Her company denied her claim again. _I'm _the one paying her medical bills. I _need _this job. Especially now. It's not that I don't want to tell him because I do. I want to be able to be there for my child."

"Nico," I said. "What's wrong with your mom? I've never seen you so worried." He paced the room, scrubbing his face franticly. Finally, he replied:

"She's got cancer."


End file.
